


it's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you

by orphan_account



Series: just me and you, and you and me alone [1]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When she finally calmed down, her breaths heavy in the air, she opened her eyes and stared at the door that she never got to leave through on her usual time. She focused on his hands running up and down her back, his strong thighs under hers and his lips against her ear hushing her with soothing words.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Series: just me and you, and you and me alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574002
Comments: 13
Kudos: 209





	it's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you

**Author's Note:**

> marta,,, is my baby and this is the ransom i made up in my head at three in the morning

She met Ransom a few days after she started working for Mr. Thrombey. He was tall and broad, making the girl clench her thighs together as she sat on the soft plush couch across from Mr. Thrombey as they played a game of Go.

Marta gaped when Mr. Thrombey told Ransom to take his place in Go as he went to take an important phone call in the other room. She swallowed dryly when Ransom rolled his blue eyes, but still came to sit across her. The girl shakily breathed when he leaned on his thick thighs with his elbows, frowning his brows at the game in front of him.

“Sorry, what was your name again?” He asked, placing a black piece onto the board without looking up at the girl. Licking her lips, she muttered her name into the suddenly hot air.

“Marta.” She leaned over and placed down a white piece on the board with a high flush on her cheeks.

She won the game after a few more moves, and Ransom cheekily smiled.

* * *

Ransom came back a few weeks later, which was odd apparently. Mr. Thrombey raised his eyebrows when the man stepped onto the back deck where Marta and Mr. Thrombey drank tea and discussed a new story he was drafting.

“Ransom, back so soon?” Mr. Thrombey stood and hugged the broad-shouldered male with a smile. Marta ran her tongue between her lips and casted her eyes down to the tiles on the deck. The brunette felt his blue eyes on her and she squirmed in her seat.

The two males talked and Marta go up from her seat with a nervous wobble in her knees.

“Would you like a cup of tea, Mr…” She trailed off unsure of herself. Mr. Thrombey laughed and continued for the girl. “Drysdale, Marta and he is well enough to retrieve one for himself, I’m sure.” The old man raised an eyebrow at the man and his blue eyes crinkled with a smile.

“Of course, grandfather.” Marta’s lips parted as she watched the man walk back into the house and she couldn’t keep herself from following.

“Mr. Drysdale, if I could be of some help—” She tripped on the way in, forgetting the small step up just as Ransom turned at her words. He was quick to keep her from falling face first into the carpet.

Her face bled red and she stumbled within an apology, gripping his white cable knit sweater with twitching fingers. She cut off her words when he chuckled down at her and spoke her name. Trailing her eyes up, she took a brief second to take in his pink lips and then proceeded to look him in the eyes. She took in a shaky breath when she met the hint of green within the blue of his eyes.

“It’s okay, and yes, I’d appreciate the help.” Marta was so preoccupied, she didn’t realize Mr. Thrombey asking if she was okay from the deck until Ransom confirmed for her.

* * *

Mr. Thrombey insisted she call him Harlan and it was only three days after the tea making incident that Ransom had come back. Harlan raised his brows once again when the ocean-eyed male stepped into the living room, shrugging off his coat and plopping down on couch that Marta was curled up on.

“This is definitely odd.” Harlan mumbled with a soft smile, but didn’t seem annoyed by the fact that his grandson was back again so soon. They talked of the book that was now being written chapter by chapter in Harlan’s study upstairs while Marta clutched her tea cup closer to her body. Ransom was so close to her, so close that her feet that were on the couch could feel the heat radiating from his clad thigh. The girl became scared that if she moved a simple inch that she might touch him.

They had dinner together. Fran cooking shepherd’s pie and leaving with the roll of her eyes when Harlan and Marta thanked her, but Ransom remained quiet. Marta served Harlan, but froze when she reached a plate for herself. She wondered if she had to serve Ransom also.

“Uh, Mr. Drysdale—” She stopped abruptly and slightly twitched when a warm body soft pressed against hers.

“It’s okay Marta, I can serve myself.” He spoke softly; it wasn’t into her ear, but much closer then she would expect from him to her. The male grabbed his own plate, softly brushing the back of his thumb against the back of her hand, causing her skin to whine in need.

Dinner was good and Marta didn’t say anything when she felt Ransom’s foot slightly brush against hers from across the table while he talked to his grandfather. It stayed there for the rest of dinner and so did the redness in her cheeks; the twitch in her fingertips; the clench of her thighs and the need in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Ransom came back the very next day, this time in a tailored suit that probably costed more than her monthly rent. The way it fit the male made Marta ogle as she peered over from behind one of Harlan’s best sellers. He was standing at the bar cart, mixing himself a drink when Harlan asked him to bring him one also.

“Would you like anything, Marta?” She blinked in bewilderment and thanked God that Ransom didn’t look back at her while he made his grandfather a drink.

“Uhm no, it’s okay, Mr. Drysdale.” She hid behind the book once again, her cheek beginning to flush and she scrunched her nose in embarrassment. He passed the drink to his grandfather as Harlan continued to stare down at his work, most likely drowning out the two people in the parlour with him.

“You can call me, Ransom.” The ocean-eyed male stated as he sat on the same couch as Marta.

The brunette turned to blink at him before testing his name on her lips; tasting it on her tongue.

“Ransom.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, his blue eyes holding hers. The was a spilt second where he glanced down at her plump red lips and didn’t hide the slight uptick of the corner of his lips; a smirk.

They were pulled from the moment when Harlan asked why Ransom was dressed so elegantly. Ransom explained how the country club had a fundraiser that same night, but he left early because he’d rather be here. Harlan smiled and they proceeded to talk of the victim in his new story.

Marta continued to steal glances from the corner of her eye as she hid behind the book. Ransom sipped on the whiskey in his glass and would sometimes let an ice cube fall into his mouth. He would toss it around in his mouth, his cheek bones becoming more prominent with the movements. This made Marta squirm; made her needy.

Harlan announced he was headed to bed. Marta jumped up and was quick to place his glass on the bar cart with a slight tremble in her bones. She started to go up the stairs with Harlan slowly following behind after he placed a hand on Ransom’s shoulder.

“You are welcome to stay in your mother’s old bedroom, son.” Ransom nodded and caught Marta’s eyes before she quickly turned and continued up the stairs.

The night routine didn’t take as long as it usually does and Marta wished it had taken longer as she made her way back downstairs after saying goodnight to Harlan. She stopped abruptly when she found the parlour empty, Ransom’s glass left on the alcohol cart next to Harlan’s. Marta grabbed both and headed to the kitchen to clean both of them and replace them with new glasses for the next use.

She became startled when she put the new glasses back on the cart and someone called her name from behind. It was Ransom, and he had removed his tailored suit and replaced the look with the same white cable knit sweater from the second day she saw him and grey sweat pants. The sweat pants were loosely fit and the girl could see the outline of—

“Oh my god.” She whispered and turned to shuffle the two glasses around on the alcohol cart aimlessly to distract herself. “Ransom, I thought—”

“I decided to stay, I had spare clothes in my mother’s old bedroom.”

Marta nodded and turned slowly, not wanting to look the blue-eyed Devil in the eye. She stuttered when she announced that she was heading home. However, before she reached for her jacket on the hook beside the door, she turned and stared at Ransom who was making himself another drink with the clean glass she just placed there. She stuttered again when she asked if there was anything she wanted before he left, which was weird considered she was Harlan’s nurse; not his house keeper.

Marta was merely asking if Ransom wanted her attention — the attention she was willing to give.

When Ransom turned, he leaned against the bar cart with a hand in his pocket and a drink in the other, there was a glint in his eyes that made Marta struggle to take in a breath.

“Actually, yes—” He motioned her over with two fingers that he pulled from his pocket and turned to face the bar cart once again. Marta tucked her brunette hair behind her ears and stocked forward on wobbling knees. She ran her hands over her thighs when they began to sweat coldly within her palms; cold sweats. Marta’s lips parted when Ransom turned and held out a drink for her.

He raised an eyebrow when she flushed a deep red.

“I, uhm— I don’t— uhm, drink and I— and I—” She sighed out frustratingly, rubbing her hands on her thighs again. The brunette was becoming even more nervous under his gaze and continued to stumble over her words. “I still have to drive home, Mr. Drysdale— oops, uhm— uhh— Ransom.”

Marta shook her head of brunette hair nervously and took a step back. Her accent wasn’t thick; however, it still came out harder when she was anxious, causing her to stumble over her words. She scrunched her nose and began to apologize and twist her fingers anxiously behind her back. All the same time, Ransom did a half turn and placed the drink he offered to her and his own on the cart. He was nodding his head at her rambles with a soft smile and she didn’t understand how he wasn’t telling her to shut up, or becoming annoyed.

She looked down at her feet when she finished, shuffling from foot to foot with a shake in her breaths.

“Marta, look at me.” A hand under her chin made her tense, but she still looked up at the man towering over her.

“Can I kiss you?” The brunette could feel a slight pout on her lips as she thought of her rambling, but it didn’t seem to bother the blue-eyed Devil as he looked from her lips to her eyes.

“Por favor.” She whimpered out and Ransom leaned down to capture her lips in his.

It was gentle and sweet, a soft moan managed to escape her lips when he grasped her soft sweater that covered the small of her back. Marta could taste the whiskey on his tongue. It stayed gentle for a while, until it didn’t. Soon, Ransom was pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth and pull her body into his quite roughly. He seemed almost, hungry. After a moment of squirming in his grasp as he sucked on her collarbone, Ransom pick her up and walked over to the couch to sit down. Marta continued to quiver in his lap as he kissed her roughly once again.

There was a hard grip on her thighs that moved up to her hips, shoulders and back down. The brunette basically squealed, pulling away, when the blue-eyed Devil ran his hands over her bottom, and she breathed heavily when he ran his finger over the seam of her jeans; tracing it. He stared right into her eyes with no shame as he moved his hips up, pushing hers down against his. Marta hiccupped a cry and bit at her lip to keep from moaning out loudly.

Her hands couldn’t keep still as she moved her grip on his shoulders to his hair and then to the sides of his face. Marta was gasping at this point, letting Ransom grind up into her like a pair of teenagers. She could feel his hard cock through his sweats and the thought of it made her whine.

“Por favor, por favor—” Marta babbled in Spanish. She let out a sob when he managed to stick his fingers down the front of her jeans after unbuttoning them. His fingers ruthlessly rubbed over the swollen nub that was hidden between her wet folds. There was a shake that began to travel up her thighs and she leaned her head down onto his shoulder.

“Come on, baby.” His voice was like whiskey; intoxicating. Marta squirmed in his lap and sobbed out when a twist in her stomach suddenly exploded. Her whole body seemed to shake in his arms as he pulled her close to him, letting her whine into his neck.

When she finally calmed down, her breaths heavy in the air, she opened her eyes and stared at the door that she never got to leave through on her usual time. She focused on his hands running up and down her back, his strong thighs under hers and his lips against her ear hushing her with soothing words.

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,, there is still another 3000 words to this wip that i wrote but i really wanted to post this part because it was one of my favourites. 
> 
> por favor - please 
> 
> i could be wrong about that, sooo if you know spanish and would like to make a suggestion, just let me know in the comments! i also want to use more spanish in the other parts of this story sooo if we could be on dming terms so i could ask for help in that field please please please let me know in the comments.


End file.
